I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a flexible storage rack and, more specifically, to a flexible storage rack that is sturdily built by multiple methods, and including a pair of base bars with multiple frames to form an adjustable space to store different objects.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known to store an electronics apparatus on a rack to be seen and accessed from different directions. However most of the racks are a fixed structure: a frame with several mount boards fixed in place and cannot be changed once it is built. It is very difficult to rearrange the space of this structure to fit different objects with different sizes.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a flexible storage rack comprising a base, multiple frame, a pair of stand braces, several adjustable extension bars and supporting boards for sturdiness. The large area base bars also make the rack more stable.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a flexible storage rack formed by different assembly methods for different applications, and capable of forming multiple variations to offer more flexibility.